Anhelos y Destinos
by Dzeta
Summary: Un viaje a Cinco Picos termina en una inesperada "maldición" para Ikki y Shun. Ahora Shun se siente muy infeliz e Ikki está más furioso que nunca porque la única solución momentánea que Saori les ofrece es un guardarropa "apropiado". Hyoga, por otro lado, no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos. Dohko, sin embargo, sabe que hay anhelos profundos y destinos ineludibles. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: El manga de Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, así como el respectivo anime (basado en dicho manga), mismo que también pertenece al estudio de la Toei Animation. Este fic (desde la primera letra hasta la última), así como la idea original pertenecen a la ficker Dzeta (o sea, a mí); y es escrito con mucho gusto y sin ánimo de lucro.**

 **Advertencias: Habrá yaoi y het explícitos, lemon, gender bender, drama, romance, angst, fluff, más lemon, sentimientos encontrados, dilemas morales, biología rara y... probablemente también un final feliz. Así que, si no te agrada este tipo de contenido o te sientes ofendido(a) en alguna forma por eso, este es el momento de que salgas de aquí. De lo contrario espero que disfrutes la lectura.**

* * *

 **Anhelos y Destinos**

 **.**

 **Prologo**

 **.**

—Buenas noches, Shun.

—Buenas noches, hermano.

A punto de salir para irse a descansar a su habitación, Ikki se detiene en el umbral de la puerta de su hermano pequeño cuando lo ve acomodándose sobre las mullidas almohadas de su cama con un pesado libro entre las manos, alistándose para leer.

—Shun, sé que ese libro que te ha dejado Shiryu sobre Cinco Picos es muy interesante —dice Ikki—, pero no quiero que te desveles tanto con eso. Recuerda que mañana a esta hora estarás contemplando el lugar con tus propios ojos. Además, debemos estar listos temprano para salir al aeropuerto a tiempo.

—No te preocupes, hermano. Solo quiero terminar este capitulo... ¿Sabías que Songshan es la montaña central de Cinco Picos?—le informa Shun emocionado—. Las otras cuatro montañas conforman los cuatro puntos cardinales. De las cinco, Songshan fue la más visitada por los emperadores y, además, también tiene un aire de marcado misticismo. Me pregunto qué misterios esconderá... Shiryu dice que el lugar es muy hermoso y todo un oasis de paz.

Esa última frase va acompañada de una sonrisa y un profundo suspiro de Shun.

—¡Ya quiero estar ahí!—musita mientras cierra los ojos queriendo darle vida en su mente a las ilustraciones de los hermosos y pacíficos paisajes colmados de verde, niebla y majestuosos picos de piedra que se pierden entre nubes rodeadas de un azul imposible que ha visto en el libro.

—Shun...—dice Ikki, sonriendo condescendientemente ante la emoción que escucha en la voz de su querido hermano—, estoy seguro que Songshan debe ser un lugar maravilloso, pero no creo que haya ningún misterio oculto ahí. Solo es una montaña como cualquier otra. Nada más. Ahora, duerme ya.

—De acuerdo —Shun deja el libro sobre su mesita de noche y se acomoda para dormir—Ikki..., quiero que sepas que estoy muy contento porque vamos a hacer este viaje juntos. Sé que tú eres un lobo solitario y no gustas de compañía cuando viajas... Por eso me hace muy, muy feliz que está vez quieras llevarme contigo.

Ante estas emocionadas palabras, Ikki no puede evitar sentir un ligero sentimiento de culpa apretarle el estómago.

—Te prometo que seré bueno y no tendrás que preocuparte por mí—sigue diciendo Shun. Visiblemente emocionado, agrega:— ¡Podemos tomarlo como un viaje de hermanos! Shiryu será nuestro guía, claro, pero seremos solo tú y yo descubriendo mundo; como en aquellas historias que solías contarme para que lograra dormir cuando estábamos en el orfanato.

Al ver a Shun tan contento, Ikki no puede evitar enternecerse, pero también la culpa que ya sentía se hace más grande.

 _"Si supieras que mis motivos al proponerle ese viaje a Shiryu y pedirte que me acompañaras fueron otros tal vez no estarías tan contento"_ piensa, apesadumbrado.

Pero, cuando sus verdaderos motivos vienen a su mente, enseguida un sentimiento de profunda molestia hace a un lado la culpa aplastándola bajo su intensidad.

 _"No, estaría loco si desaprovechara esta oportunidad para sacarte de aquí y llevarte lejos de Hyoga aunque solo sea por un tiempo... He notado la manera en la que ese Cisne imbécil te mira y no me gusta nada. Lo peor es que, aunque tratas de disimular ante mí, tú también le miras igual"_

La molestia de Ikki se incrementa debido a esa certeza, sin embargo, la culpa vuelve a surgir cuando lo ataca la repentina idea de que su hermano pequeño haya podido enamorarse de Hyoga al buscar consuelo a su lado cuando él se embarcaba en sus repentinos y largos viajes en solitario.

 _"Sí, quizás yo he tenido parte de culpa en que eso pasara, pero voy a remediarlo y este viaje va a ayudarme a hacerlo. Voy a alejarte tanto de aquí que te olvidarás por completo de ese absurdo enamoramiento que sientes por Hyoga"._

—Claro que sí, Shun, será nuestro viaje de hermanos—responde con una sonrisa y un guiño—Seremos tú, yo, y el mundo. Quizás después de ver Cinco Picos, nos embarcaremos hacia otros lugares... Quizás a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, ¿qué te parece? ¿te gustaría?

—¡¿La Isla de la Reina Muerte?!—pregunta Shun más que emocionado porque siempre ha querido conocer el lugar en que su querido hermano vivió tan duros momentos, y acompañarlo a visitar la tumba de su amada Esmeralda—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—Claro, Shun. Eso si no te importa dejar la mansión Kido por largo tiempo...

 _"Con suerte Hyoga se aburrira de estar aquí sin ti, y puede que para cuando volvamos ya se habrá marchado de vuelta a su amada Siberia"._

—Si voy a estar contigo claro que no me importa alejarme de aquí todo el tiempo que sea necesario—le asegura Shun, lleno de alegría.

Complacido ante tan sincera respuesta, Ikki vuelve a sonreír.

—Bien, entonces duerme ya. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje.

Shun asiente y, sin dejar de sonreír, vuelve a acomodarse entre las mantas. Ikki se acerca a la cama y lo arropa bien antes de revolverle el cabello cariñosamente.

—Descansa, Shun—musita cuando lo ve cerrar los ojos.

Entonces Ikki apaga las luces y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí llevando una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

La habitación de Shun está completamente envuelta en sombras pero eso no evita que Hyoga se cuele por la puerta, sigilosamente y sin hacer ningún ruido, y se mueva entre ellas con demasiada familiaridad.

Cuando llega a la cama puede ver que Shun duerme profundamente. Conteniendo un suspiro se inclina sobre él y besa muy suavemente su oreja derecha para hacerlo despertar.

—Hyoga—murmura Shun, removiéndose entre sueños y sonriendo perezosamente cuando siente los pequeños besos.

—Shhh...—pide suavemente el rubio al oído de Shun, mientras hace a un lado las mantas para acostarse junto a él.

—¿Q-qué... qué haces?—pregunta Shun con la voz aún cargada de sueño—N-no, espera...—pide, espabilándose completamente al notar sus claras intenciones—No, Hyoga, esta noche no podem-...

Su leve protesta es callada por un beso suave pero profundo y lleno de sensualidad (el tipo de beso que Hyoga siempre emplea para poner a Shun a mil y al mismo tiempo dejarlo fuera de combate). Shun no tiene ningún tipo de defensa ante esa manera de besar del ruso, nunca la ha tenido, y menos ahora que llevan una semana entera sin tocarse un pelo.

Cuando al fin el rubio se aparta y Shun logra recuperarse un poco se da cuenta de que Hyoga ya está completamente tendido a su lado. Sus fuertes brazos están enredados alrededor de su cintura atrayéndolo posesivamente hacia su cuerpo haciendo que no quede ni un resquicio entre ambos, mientras sus labios le llenan el rostro y el cuello de besos pequeños.

—N-no podemos, Hyoga...—trata de resistirse Shun queriendo ahogar un gemido sin mucho éxito pues inevitablemente su miembro da un ligero tirón como respuesta al delicioso contacto de ese cuerpo marcado por músculos firmes y bien definidos, y los suaves toques de labios contra su piel que tanto ha echado de menos durante la última semana.

—Claro que podemos. Tu cuerpo está gritando cuánto deseas tenerme a tu lado, Shun—dice Hyoga insinuando suave y sensualmente su cadera contra la entrepierna de Shun y dándole después otro pequeño beso justo en la nuez del cuello —Mmmm..., me encanta esto. No sé cómo pude soportar una semana entera sin poder tocarte.

—Hyoga... Mi hermano... Ikki está durmiendo en la habitación contigua, y si él...

—Shun, por favor...—ruega el ruso apartándose un poco de él para poder mirarlo a los ojos—Ikki..., él siempre llega sin avisar y yo tengo que fingir que tú y yo somos solo amigos y que no me estoy muriendo por estar contigo, pero esta vez no puedes pedirme que siga interpretando esa farsa... ¡Te irás por tres semanas! ¿Cómo puedes esperar que logre resistirlo si no me dejas pasar esta noche a tu lado?

Entre los juegos de luz y sombras proyectados por la escasa luz de luna que se filtra a través del amplio ventanal que da al balcón, Shun puede ver la desesperación que llena los ojos azules de su amante y no puede evitar sentir una culpa enorme por haberle dicho a Ikki que estaría encantado de viajar con él el tiempo que fuera necesario. Aunque, en realidad sí está encantado y emocionado con la idea. En especial porque realmente quiere pasar mucho más tiempo con su querido hermano mayor pues, después de todo no ha tenido una oportunidad así desde que eran niños, y de verdad quiere aprovecharla. Sin embargo, aun con todo ello, la culpa termina haciendo mella en él.

Hyoga mira que se muerde el labio inferior con cierta congoja y siente que el corazón se le encoje completamente porque siempre que Shun hace eso en particular es que hay algo mal; y esa sensación se incrementa cuando, además, Shun deja caer la mirada en un gesto cargado de pena pura.

—Tal vez..., tal vez serán más de tres semanas, Hyoga.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿m-más de tres?... Pero, ¡¿por qué?!

—Ikki dice que después de visitar Cinco Picos es probable que nos embarquemos a viajar hacia otros lugares. Creo..., creo que ya sospecha lo que hay entre tú y yo, y pretende mantenerme alejado de aquí con la intención de que se me pase lo que siento por ti—explica, moviéndose ligeramente entre los brazos de Hyoga marcando con ambas manos un par de comillas en el aire cuando dice la frase _"se me pase"_.

—¡¿Qué?!... ¿É-Él te lo dijo?...

—No necesita hacerlo. Es mi hermano; me conoce mejor que a la palma de su mano, y yo lo conozco a él quizás mucho mejor de lo que se conoce él mismo. Por eso no me sorprendí cuando le propuso a Shiryu llevarnos a conocer su lugar de entrenamiento; porque sé qué es lo que pretende. Mira, Ikki se siente culpable, Hyoga. Él piensa que me he enamorado de ti como una forma de obtener consuelo por su ausencia. Y, como ya dije, tiene la esperanza de que alejándome de aquí yo me olvidaré de ti... y espera que tú te canses de estar aquí sin mí y te marches definitivamente a Siberia.

—Shun, yo no...

—Lo sé, amor, sé que tú no harías algo así. Y tampoco yo podría olvidarme de ti tan fácilmente. Ikki piensa que sí porque no imagina que nosotros realmente nos amamos y queremos estar juntos, Hyoga—explica Shun tratando de conciliar mientras pasa su pierna y brazo derecho sobre el cuerpo del rubio para calmarlo y, a la vez, sentirlo aún más cerca—. Aunque, en realidad, creo que ni siquiera tiene idea de hasta dónde hemos llegado en nuestra relación... O, más bien, parece que no quiere ni pensar en eso.

Hyoga deja escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Si Ikki supiera cuánto tiempo hace que estamos juntos en secreto y hasta dónde hemos llegado le daría un infarto fulminante, pero antes de eso hallaría tiempo para matarme por haberte seducido—dice el rubio sin asomo de duda.

—Eso es... muy posible—reconoce Shun con un tono de preocupación en la voz mientras se frota levemente el ojo izquierdo.

Hyoga se queda callado mirando a Shun a los ojos mientras acaricia con reverencia la sutil curva de su cadera, cuya fina y elegante forma siempre le ha parecido fabulosamente sexy, y se pregunta qué es lo que pensaría Ikki si supiera realmente cómo se dieron las cosas entre ellos.

—Es cierto que yo te seduje—admite de pronto el ruso—, pero tú sabes cómo fue. No lo hice para embaucarte o convencerte para que tuvieramos sexo y nada más.

—Lo sé.

—Es verdad que siempre me gustaste mucho... Siempre me sorprendía a mí mismo mirándote y preguntándome qué tacto tendrían tus hermosos labios o cómo se sentiría rozar mi cuerpo desnudo contra el tuyo y si alguna vez tendría el placer inmenso de averiguarlo.

Shun lo mira con la sorpresa asomándose en sus ojos verdes.

—¿Todo eso pensabas cuando te sorprendía mirándome?

Hyoga asiente, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Entre muchas otras cosas.

—Nunca me habías hablado de eso...—dice Shun, sonriendo también mientras por su mente pasan, veloces, todas y cada una de las veces en que en el pasado sorprendió la discreta mirada de Hyoga sobre él.

—Tú me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi—confiesa el rubio dejando que su mano viaje desde la cadera de Shun hasta su rostro, donde empieza a acariciar lentamente las mejillas y los labios—. Eramos muy pequeños, ¿recuerdas?... En ese entonces no sabía qué era eso cálido y sumamente agradable que siempre sentía en medio del pecho cuando me mirabas y yo te miraba sonreír. Lo supe años después, cuando volvimos a encontrarnos. Te vi sonreír de nuevo y mirarme con esos preciosos ojos verdes que, aunque se mostraban mucho más seguros, seguían brillando llenos de gentileza, como cuando eras un niño, y entendí que me había enamorado de ti cuando eramos pequeños.

—¿En ese momento fue?

—En ese momento fue.

—¡¿Y por qué esperaste tanto para decírmelo?!—exclama Shun incorporándose sobre él, totalmente sorprendido.

—Ikki.

—Por supuesto.

—Me pregunto... ¿qué pensaría realmente Ikki si supiera que, es cierto, yo te seduje, pero fuiste tú quien me poseyó primero, amor? Y mucho antes que yo a ti.

—¡Hyoga!—exclama Shun ruborizándose hasta la raíz del cabello y dándole un golpecito en el hombro izquierdo con el puño cerrado.

—¡Auch!—Hyoga apuña los ojos simulando que el golpe le ha dolido tremendamente.

Pero luego ríe y, atrayéndolo completamente, lo besa en los labios porque simplemente adora que Shun se sonroje de esa manera.

—Lo siento, pero no hay otra forma más delicada de decirlo, Primor—apunta el rubio, sonriendo cuando se aparta de su boca—Aunque tú sabes que en realidad no me importa; me gusta que tú seas el activo en nuestra relación... Me _encanta_ cómo me lo haces—enfatiza Hyoga.

Shun siente sus mejillas arder ante esas palabras y se apresura a ocultar su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su amante y mejor amigo.

—¡Hyoga, deja de decir esas cosas, por favor!—susurra contra su piel, muerto de vergüenza.

—También _me encanta_ que hagas eso y que seas tan candoroso—responde el Cisne, empapando las palabras de ese sentimiento intenso y febril que ha calentado hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo al ver a Shun tan ruborizado—Eres increíblemente adorable cuando te pones así.

Sintiéndose completamente seducido por ese sentimiento, Hyoga atrae gentilmente su rostro con la mano izquierda para hacer que lo mire directamente a los ojos.

—Hazme el amor ahora, por favor, Shun—ruega de repente, perdiéndose en el verde esmeralda que brilla entre asombrado y cautivado—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí durante toda la noche, una y otra vez. Quiero sentirte como siempre; fuerte, intenso, sensual y dulce... Déjame guardar ese recuerdo de ti hasta que pueda volver a verte.

—H-Hyoga...

Shun apenas puede articular palabra pero sus hermosos ojos verdes titilan llenos de una exultante emoción mientras Hyoga lo hace incorporarse sobre él y lo acomoda gentilmente entre sus piernas, haciendo que quede de rodillas entre ellas. Ambos dejan escapar un siseante gemido de placer cuando en la maniobra, sus miembros, aún con la ropa de por medio, se rozan levemente uno contra el otro.

Luego, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Hyoga también se incorpora y comienza a sacarle la camisa del pijama haciendo que sus manos se deslicen suave pero ávidamente por sus hombros y sobre el torso liso.

—Dioses, me encantas, Shun... Tu cuerpo me vuelve loco. Es menudo, y terso como el pétalo de una flor—susurra Hyoga muy suavemente mientras lo acaricia con veneración. Luego, cuando al apretarlo ligeramente siente la dureza de sus músculos y sus contornos tan bien definidos, el tono de su voz cambia llenándose de deseo y añade:—Pero al mismo tiempo sus formas son firmes, fuertes, elegantes... Me gustas tanto... Eres hermoso y tremendamente sexy—musita con adoración.

Shun sonríe sintiéndose halagado. Y es que, aún dentro de los limites de su propia modestia, no puede evitar que le agrade demasiado saber que Hyoga gusta de él de esa manera tan intensa.

—Y tu sonrisa me mata—añade el rubio, totalmente encantado por él.

—Tú también eres hermoso y sexy—responde Shun sonriendo más ampliamente—. Y también me fascinas, amor. Muchísimo...

Entonces, queriendo hacerle sentir lo mucho que le gusta, Shun lo tumba de nuevo, lentamente, sobre los mullidos almohadones y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, lo besa despacio, muy, muy despacio, buscando que sus besos lo hagan sentirse deseado, adorado y, sobre todo, amado.

—Vol- volveré lo m-más pronto q-que pueda...—musita Shun con el aliento entrecortado, su pequeña nariz acariciando con afán la mejilla derecha del rubio al mismo tiempo que su cadera comienza a ondular rítmicamente sobre él—...Lo prometo, mi Cisne , porque... _aaahhh_... tampoco yo podría soportar estar durante tanto tiempo sin ti, sin tu piel, sin el azul de tus ojos, sin esto...

Los ojos celestes se abren a todo lo que dan y los dedos de Hyoga aprietan con fuerza la cintura de su amante queriendo volver a sentir en su miembro ese delicioso pulso de placer que le ha provocado esa pequeña pero certera estocada que la pelvis de Shun le ha dado.

—Aaaahhh, Shun... O-otra vez, por favor, has e-eso otra vez.

Shun sonríe y se apresura a complacerlo, arrancándole jadeos y gemidos que son toda una delicia para sus oídos y que lo excitan cada vez más.

Ondulan uno contra el otro procurando que sus miembros estén siempre en contacto mientras tratan de desnudarse mutuamente sin dejar de lado las caricias y los besos. Y en pocos minutos, toda la ropa de Shun cae hecha un girón de tela color verde manzana a un costado de la cama, y el pantalón gris y el boxer oscuro de Hyoga quedan colgando descuidadamente del cabecero de la misma.

—Yo e-estaré aquí cuando vuelvas...—promete a su vez el ruso en una de esas tantas veces en las que Shun libera sus labios. Entonces, Hyoga levanta las piernas y apoya las rodillas sobre los hombros de su amante para instarlo a darle lo que lleva ansiando desde hace más de una semana—Ikki e-está loco si piensa que me cansaré de esperarte... Nunca m-me cansaría. Esperaré, ca-da día y cada noche, soñando contigo... D-deseando volver a sentirte como ahora.

—Hyoga...—susurra Shun mirándolo totalmente conmovido, el verde de sus ojos brillando más que nunca mientras con su dedo pulgar le roza suavemente los labios hinchados y rojos—. Te amo tanto...

—Y yo te amo a ti, Shun. Como a nadie. Por siempre.

Después de eso todo entre ellos se vuelve besos interminables y caricias dulces que se tornan apasionadas cuando ellos sienten no tener suficiente. Jadeos, manos que aprietan y dedos que hurgan suavemente en zonas intimas. Calor, sudor, gemidos desesperados y temblores súbitos de placer ahí donde se tocan y en todo el cuerpo.

Entre tanto, afuera de la habitación, el tiempo se diluye y el negro azulado de la noche va pereciendo lentamente, como una exhalación agonizante.

Y cuando Shun se clava en Hyoga y la tan ansiada unión se realiza, entre susurros de amor y movimientos de caderas enloquecedoramente lentos que terminan volviéndose rápidos y hasta frenéticos atentando contra la cordura de Hyoga (porque él simplemente _adora_ que Shun empiece lento y suave y luego todo se transforme en pasión pura), Shun cubre la boca de Hyoga con su mano izquierda para amortiguar los jadeos vehementes y los intensos gemidos de placer del rubio, y contiene también los suyos mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para evitar que alguien, en especial Ikki, pueda escucharlos y descubrirlos.

Así continúan hasta que el éxtasis más puro y sublime llega para los dos, pero antes de que ese arrasador y alucinante orgasmo comience a esfumarse ellos ya están besándose y acariciándose otra vez, queriendo comenzar todo de nuevo porque para sus jóvenes cuerpos de veintipocos años no es suficiente con hacerse el amor solo una vez.

Al final, cuando la noche ha pasado y la sonrosada luz del alba está a nada de despuntar, ambos se dejan caer sobre el colchón completamente rendidos y agotados.

Hyoga, sintiéndose exhausto y satisfecho, apenas tiene fuerzas para dejar un último beso en los labios de Shun antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Shun, por su parte, aunque también está agotado, no duerme. Al amparo de la tenue luz del amanecer, prefiere pasar el tiempo mirando fijamente el rostro de su amante. En silencio mira su expresión colmada de satisfacción, mira también sus largas y espesas pestañas, sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besar, sus rebeldes cabellos dorados que se adhieren a sus mejillas y su frente gracias al sudor. En silencio se queda sintiendo su respiración pausada y el rítmico latido de su corazón, y sonríe feliz cuando el latido de su propio corazón termina sincronizándose con el de Hyoga.

—Tampoco yo lo sabía, amor, pero también me enamoré de ti cuando aún eramos niños—susurra mientras le aparta muy suavemente un mechón rubio de sobre la frente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos, llenos de un hermoso y chispeante verde esmeralda, no dejan de contemplar con amor cada detalle de ese bello rostro.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llega la hora de partir, Shun, ya preparado para salir, se inclina sobre la cama y lo besa en los labios muy, muy suavemente para no despertarlo, y susurra:

—Volveré pronto, mi Cisne, lo prometo.

Así pues, Shun salió de la mansión Kido en compañía de Ikki y Shiryu, visiblemente emocionado por el viaje. Y Hyoga se quedó dormido en la cama de Shun, soñando aún con sus besos y con todo lo vivido la noche anterior. Ambos deseando volver a verse lo más pronto posible; sin imaginar, ni siquiera por un momento, el inesperado e impresionante suceso que estaba por ocurrir y que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 **Acepto reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anhelos y Destinos**

 **.**

 **I**

 **.**

Shiryu ha contado lo sucedido en Cinco Picos una y otra vez. Lo hace con esa calma que lo caracteriza cuidando de no omitir un solo detalle a petición de Saori porque, simplemente, ella aún no puede comprender cómo es que —¡por todos los dioses!— pudo ocurrir lo que ha ocurrido con Ikki y Shun.

Están en la mansión, en el amplio estudio de Saori, quien sentada detrás del gran escritorio de roble escucha desconcertada el increíble relato mientras mira a ambos hermanos de pie frente a ella.

Seiya y Hyoga también están ahí, mirándolos sin poder dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos. Sobretodo, Hyoga _no puede_ apartar sus azules y asombrados ojos de su novio Shun.

El chico, que siempre ha sido menudo y físicamente más pequeño que cualquiera de ellos, es ahora una chica; una hermosa jovencita de grandes y asustados ojos verdes que no se atreven a mirarlo y que luce _aún_ más frágil de lo que Shun-hombre ha lucido nunca. Con esa piel increíblemente blanca e impoluta. Con esas largas pestañas que, si ya antes eran largas, ahora lo son aún más y hacen que sus ojos luzcan más grandes, más bellos y más femeninos. Con ese cuerpo pequeño y esas extremidades delgadas e infinitas. Su melena esmeralda también ha sufrido el cambio; antes el largo llegaba solo a la altura de los hombros, ahora alcanza a rozar sin problema la línea horizontal de su estrecha cintura.

Hyoga lo mira y no puede creerlo.

Hay curvas por todos lados, suaves y sutiles, pero curvas al fin. En su cintura, en sus caderas, en su pecho antes liso. Curvas y más curvas. Todas delineadas ligeramente por la tela de su clásico pantalón blanco de tirantes que ahora le va larguísimo y su camiseta verde de siempre que, aunque le va más holgada de lo normal, no es tan holgada para disimular ese par de pequeños pero bien redondos pechos.

E Ikki… Ikki está exactamente en las mismas condiciones que su hermano pequeño. Pero a diferencia de Shun, que luce delicado y suave, Ikki es una mujer que bien podría pasar por una sexy y aguerrida amazona de piel bronceada y fieros ojos azules. Igual que Shun, está usando sus ropas habituales pero se le nota evidentemente incómodo y furioso. Y cómo no estarlo cuando se resiste a acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo colmado de formas extrañas donde todo son curvas en vez de músculos fibrosos y fuertes, y a esa melena salvaje que le cae sobre la espigada espalda como si fuera una cascada de puro y brillante azul.

Notando la molestia e incomodidad de ambos, Saori se había atrevido a ofrecerles parte de su guardarropa incluyendo algo de ropa interior, pero la mirada asesina que Ikki le dio bastó para que retirara inmediatamente su oferta.

—Shiryu, ¿estás completamente seguro de que Dohko no pudo encontrar una manera de ayudarlos? —pregunta entonces la encarnación de Athena; sus preocupados ojos negros fijos en Shun, quien se ha subido al sofá largo y sujeta con ambos brazos sus piernas contra sus pechos redondos queriendo ocultarlos de la mirada fija e incrédula de Hyoga.

—El anciano maestro fue muy… enigmático, Saori. Él no habló demasiado. Y las pocas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron pa…

—¡Cállate, Shiryu! No quiero escuchar de nuevo las patrañas de ese anciano —ruge de pronto la estridente voz de Ikki— ¡Estoy cansado de oírlo! No voy a aceptar esto ¿entiendes?… ¡Maldición! —chilla claramente frustrado, llevándose la mano a la garganta al oír el timbre agudo de su nueva y femenina voz.

Shiryu no replica, solo mira con calma a la furiosa y terca mujer que ahora es Ikki plantada frente a él, y aunque sus ojos verde agua están calmados son muy expresivos y firmes. Claramente Ikki puede leer en ellos un _"Deberías escuchar al anciano maestro y reflexionar en sus palabras"_.

Pero Ikki es obstinado como ninguno y no se rendirá sin darle la pelea. Por eso, sin apartar sus ojos azules de los verde agua de Shiryu, responde:

—Dohko dijo que tal vez _esto_ es Destino, Shiryu ¡pero _yo_ forjo _mi_ destino, no una estúpida maldición! Y ni Shun ni yo vamos a resignarnos a quedarnos así, ¿me oyen? Vamos a volver a esa maldita montaña de mierda y encontraremos una solución para esto.

—Ikki, hermano —susurra por primera vez la desalentada voz de Shun (quien ha escondido su rostro contra sus rodillas y lo mantiene ahí mientras habla)—… Estuvimos allí días y noches enteras buscando esa solución, y ni siquiera el anciano maestro pudo decirnos cómo revertir esto, o si acaso era posible revertirlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que piensas resignarte? —reclama Ikki, mirando a su hermano con los ojos llenos de incredulidad— ¡¿Piensas quedarte con ese cuerpo?!

Shun no responde, solo aprieta más las piernas contra su pecho mientras hunde aún más su rostro en ellas como si deseara desaparecer en ese momento.

—Ya te has dado por vencido, ¿no es así? ¡Respóndeme, Shun! —exige Ikki cuando Shun se queda en silencio— ¡Mírame a la cara y respóndeme!

Airado, Ikki se acerca al sofá con la clara intención de hacer que su hermano lo mire y le dé una respuesta, pero Hyoga se adelanta enseguida interponiéndose.

—¡Tranquilízate, por favor, Fénix! —pide el rubio.

—¡No intervengas! ¡Esto es entre Shun y yo!

Ikki intenta apartarlo sin éxito alguno. Hyoga es más alto y definitivamente más fuerte, y sin ningún esfuerzo extra sujeta a Ikki por los hombros con firmeza pero también con cuidado para no lastimarlo, haciendo que Ikki maldiga internamente mil veces por tener ese cuerpo femenino.

Frustrado, Ikki se suelta de él con un recio tirón fulminándolo con una mirada cargada de ira. Si tuviera _su_ cuerpo habría quitado de en medio al ruso en menos de un parpadeo, pero así…

 _"¡Maldita sea!"_ piensa, apretando sus pequeñas y femeninas manos con furia.

—No voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos. Voy a volver ahí y encontraré una solución… Tú puedes quedarte aquí y lamentarte de tu suerte si es lo que quieres, Shun —dice, alzándose sobre la punta de los pies y asomándose sobre el hombro de Hyoga para mirar a su hermano. Shun no responde, solo vuelve la cara para no mirarlo mientras se muerde los labios con mucha fuerza.

Ikki hace una mueca de disgusto ante la actitud de su hermano pequeño. Luego, sus ojos se fijan directamente en el rubio quien ha vuelto la cabeza y mira a Shun con una clara mezcla de desconcierto e inseguridad, como si no supiera qué hacer o cómo actuar. Ikki sabe bien que, en otras circunstancias, Hyoga se habría sentado junto a Shun enseguida para consolarlo, habría puesto su mano sobre su hombro para animarlo mientras le daba una sonrisa optimista, y le habría dicho que no tenía que preocuparse tanto, que todo estaría bien. Ikki lo sabía. Sabía que el rubio siempre hacía lo mismo cuando Shun se sentía angustiado o triste o solo.

Pero ahora Hyoga solo estaba ahí, de pie frente a Shun, mirándolo con esa expresión sorprendida e insegura, sin acercarse, sin tocarlo.

Complacido, Ikki dibuja una sonrisa torcida mientras piensa que esa actitud distante del rubio hacia su hermano es lo único bueno que ha salido de toda esta absurda situación.

 _"Bien, eso está muy bien, Cisne"_ piensa _"Sigue así y mantén tus manos alejadas de él"_.

—Volveré contigo a los Cinco Viejos Picos, Ikki —dice de pronto Shiryu, sacando al Fénix de sus divagaciones—. Necesitarás toda la ayuda que puedas tener.

Ikki lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y, muy a su pesar, asiente. Está acostumbrado a hacer las cosas por su cuenta y a su manera pero en este caso sabe que Shiryu tiene razón; necesita ayuda y, además, no hay nadie que conozca Cinco Picos como Shiryu.

—Regresaré por ti, Shun —dice—. Cuando hayamos encontrado una solución a esto volveré por ti, hermano.

Shun sigue hecho una bolita de angustia sobre el sofá y solo asiente sin mirarlo.

Ikki no dice nada más. Mira a Shiryu y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indica que es hora de partir, pero antes de salir de la blanca estancia, Ikki le da una ultima mirada, filosa y penetrante, a Hyoga. El rubio trata de no ceder ante la agresiva mirada pero, a diferencia de otros tiempos, no es capaz de mantener el contacto visual y eso solo hace crecer la confianza del Fénix en que puede marcharse tranquilo.

Después de lo que ha visto en los ojos del ruso, Ikki sabe que Hyoga no se atreverá a tocar a su hermano ni por error.

* * *

 **Esto apenas empieza... Ikki no sabe la que le espera (mwhahahahaha!)**

 **Acepto reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anhelos y Destinos**

 **.**

 **II**

 **.**

Han pasado tres días desde la partida de Ikki y Shiryu. Tres días que no han sido nada fáciles para los habitantes de la mansión Kido. Aún no han recibido ninguna noticia de ellos y Saori está empezando a temer que esa incertidumbre en la que viven se hará mucho más intensa conforme pase el tiempo, haciendo que la espera se vuelva larga y difícil. Y siendo franca no sabe cómo va a lidiar con eso, no cuando Shun ha pasado los días encerrado en su habitación hecho un pequeño ovillo en uno de los extremos del sofá sin querer comer como se debe y sin hablar con nadie. Ella había confiado en que Seiya, con su impetuoso optimismo y buen humor, lo hiciera sonreír siquiera un poco (ya que Hyoga, su primera opción para hacer reaccionar a Shun, optó por mantenerse –extrañamente para Saori- apartado de él) pero, nada, Seiya no ha tenido suerte. Pero por lo menos ahora, igual que en los días anteriores, Saori ha conseguido hacerle comer un poco con muchos esfuerzos.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta Seiya, apresurándose a sostener la bandeja de la comida que Saori lleva. Ella niega despacio con la cabeza mientras cierra tras de sí la puerta de la habitación de Shun.

Frustrado, Seiya aprieta los labios mirando el cuenco lleno de sopa y el resto de los platos. Todo está prácticamente intacto. La sopa aún humea ligeramente.

—Deberían dejarlo tranquilo.

Seiya y Saori levantan la cara al escuchar la voz de Hyoga. Los ojos marrones de Seiya lo miran con enojo cuando repara en su pose; está recargado sobre el barandal, tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cabeza echada al frente y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —escupe Seiya— Claro, hablas así porque no te importa, ¿cierto? … Ya me he dado cuenta de eso por tu silencio y tu actitud distante hacia él durante estos días.

—Seiya, no…

—¡No, Saori, esta vez no voy a callarme! —exclama Seiya mirando con ojos furiosos a la encarnación de Athena— ¡Estoy cansado de su indiferencia hacia Shun! No entiendo por qué actúa así con él. Yo creí que le importaba, creí que era su amigo… ¡Shun está ahí dentro y no hace otra cosa más que llorar en silencio, y lo único que se le ocurre decir a Hyoga es que le dejemos tranquilo!

Seiya vuelve a mirar al rubio y fija sus ojos marrones en él con fiera determinación.

—Tú puedes largarte, Cisne —dice— pero a mí sí me importa mi amigo, así que voy a entrar ahí y cueste lo que cueste haré que Shun coma y beba algo más que sus propias lágrimas.

Sin decir más Seiya estira la mano y gira la perilla, pero cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre Hyoga se adelanta de pronto, con los ojos azules relampagueando, y arrebatándole la bandeja entra cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un movimiento suave de su pie. Seiya y Saori se miran pasmados durante un segundo y al momento siguiente hay un par de sonrisas grandes dibujándose en sus rostros.

—¡Lo lograste, Seiya!

—Te dije que lo haría reaccionar.

—Sí… Ahora solo espero que Hyoga logre hacerlo comer.

—Él lo logrará, lo sé —dice entonces Seiya, mucho más seguro, mientras pega la oreja a la puerta de madera. Saori lo imita y ambos se quedan en total silencio, mirándose mientras escuchan lo que ocurre del otro lado de la madera.

—Saori, por favor, no insistas. Te lo agradezco de verdad pero no tengo apetito —oyen decir a la amortiguada voz de Shun, que sin mirar quién ha entrado, cree que de nuevo es Saori intentando hacerlo comer.

—¿En serio? Aun cuando no tuvieras apetito jamás habías rechazado el ofrecimiento amable de nadie, Shun —escuchan decir a Hyoga. Su voz, igual que la de Shun, suena amortiguada a través de la madera pero su tono es calmado y muy natural, y Seiya puede imaginar perfectamente la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Shun cuando se da cuenta que es el rubio quien está ahí pues oyen claramente el jadeo de sorpresa que deja escapar.

—¿Escuchas algo, Saori? —pregunta Seiya cuando de pronto todo se vuelve muy silencioso ahí dentro— ¿Aceptó o no la sopa?

—No lo sé. No consigo oírles —responde ella apartándose de la puerta—. Quizás deberíamos dejarles… Hyoga seguramente logrará hacer más por él que nosotros si simplemente nos quedamos aquí.

—Tienes razón —musita Seiya—. Saori ¿crees que Ikki y Shiryu encuentren alguna solución?

—Ruego por ello, Seiya. Por ahora creo que es muy bueno que Hyoga haya reaccionado y esté ahí dentro con Shun… Ellos son muy buenos amigos, estoy segura que su compañía le hará mucho bien a Shun. Ahora vamos a mi estudio; he estado pensando y recordé que mi abuelo dejó algunos libros que hablan sobre los misterios que rodean a los Cinco Viejos Picos. Si miramos en ellos con cuidado tal vez logremos encontrar algo para ayudar a Shun.

Seiya asiente, aparta el oído de la madera y sin decir más ambos echan a andar por el pasillo rumbo al estudio de Saori dejando atrás la habitación de Shun, sin imaginar ni por un momento el tipo de relación que existe realmente entre Hyoga y Shun.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, los hermosos ojos verdes de Shun miran a Hyoga con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror mientras se encoje aún más en el sofá tratando de ocultar su cuerpo femenino de la mirada azul del rubio.

Al ver esa reacción Hyoga se apresura a inclinarse y dejar la bandeja de la comida sobre la mesita de vidrio que está frente al sofá. Sabe bien por qué Shun está reaccionando así, y precisamente por eso se mantuvo distante, para no presionarlo, para no incomodarlo más (Hyoga mismo también necesitaba ese tiempo para _tratar_ de digerir ese cambio) pero Shun está sobrepasando el límite al no querer ni comer, y ante eso él ya no puede seguir quedándose al margen.

Hyoga se acerca a su amigo con el fuerte _deseo_ de consolarlo pero sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo. No sabe si debe tocarlo como siempre, y todo es por ese cuerpo femenino que es pequeño y está lleno de curvas delicadas; porque es tan ajeno a Shun, tan diferente que, sencillamente, no sabe cómo proceder. Su mente le ha estado gritando por días que _ella_ sigue siendo Shun, el muchacho del que está enamorado perdido, pero lo cierto es que sus ojos solo pueden ver la delicada silueta de la hermosa jovencita que tiembla encogida en el extremo del sofá sin mirarlo.

Frustrado y sin saber muy bien qué hacer termina sentándose junto a Shun, a una distancia prudente para que sus cuerpos no se toquen (no porque a él le incomode el contacto sino más bien porque lo último que quiere es incomodar más a su amigo).

Se inclina hacia la mesita y toma el plato de sopa para incitar a Shun a comer mientras este espía sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo.

—Es tu favorita… Sopa de miso. Saori la ha preparado especialmente para ti. Está deliciosa. Deberías probarla.

Hyoga le ofrece una cucharada pero Shun no hace por moverse.

—Vamos, Shun —le ruega—, come un poco… No puedes estar así.

—Vete, por favor —susurra Shun suavemente, sin mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que te vayas.

—Pero…

—¡Vete! —grita de pronto— ¡No quiero verte! —El timbre agudo de ese grito sorprende al rubio casi tanto como sus palabras— ¡Sal de aquí!—Shun se levanta y le sujeta el brazo con sus manos pequeñas tratando de jalarlo para echarlo de ahí. El cuenco de sopa se tambalea entre los dedos largos del ruso y parte del caldillo se derrama sobre el estampado beige del sofá pero Hyoga no se mueve, solo mira a Shun con los ojos azules llenos de desconcierto mientras este tira de él infructuosamente.

—¿No me has oído?… ¡VETE! ¡No quiero comer! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Y tampoco quiero que tú me veas… así! —dice, señalando sus pechos con un temblor visible en las manos— ¡Vete, Hyoga!… Por favor… vete —solloza y de pronto su cuerpo, debilitado por la falta de alimento, se precipita lánguidamente hacia el piso.

Hyoga se apresura a sujetarlo olvidándose por completo de la sopa y alcanza a evitar que su cabeza golpee contra la mesita de vidrio. Con cuidado se pone de pie sosteniendo completamente el peso de Shun entre sus brazos, sorprendiéndose al notar lo ligero que es ahora que es una chica.

En medio de su desvanecimiento Shun sigue musitando _Vete, vete_ , sin embargo, Hyoga siente claramente cómo sus manos pequeñas se aferran con fuerza de su camiseta mientras su rostro busca enterrarse con afán en la cuenca de su cuello. Siente también sus lágrimas tibias mojándole la piel cuando Shun aspira su olor con ganas durante los pocos segundos que le lleva al rubio llevarlo hasta la cama.

—No le gusto más, lo sé…—le escucha decir de pronto entre delirios, en medio del camino entre la semi-inconsciencia y el desmayo absoluto, justo en el momento en que Hyoga está recostándolo con cuidado sobre el amplio y mullido colchón— ¿Cómo podría gustarle con este cuerpo tan extraño, tan ajeno?… Hyoga no me toca más… A Hyoga le gustaba mi cuerpo de a-antes, y ahora n-no… yo n-no… Hyoga… Mi Hyoga… Mi Cisne… él dijo que me amaba pero ahora… a-ahora él no me toca… No m-me desea… N-no volverá a d-desearme jamás…

Luego, sin decir más, Shun echa la cabeza a un lado sucumbiendo ante el desmayo al fin y sus largos cabellos se desparraman por toda la almohada mientras Hyoga siente que el corazón le martillea dentro del pecho a causa del impacto que le producen las palabras de Shun.

—Está aterrado… Pero no porque ahora sea una mujer, sino porque cree que así no me gusta más.

Hyoga no puede evitar la sorpresa que esa revelación le ha dejado. De pronto, aquella voz en su mente que le ha estado gritando durante días que Shun sigue siendo ese muchachito de quien él se enamoró perdidamente susurra:

 _"Y tú, antes de que todo esto pasara, le dijiste que lo amabas. Solo a él. Como a nadie. Por siempre… Y le prometiste que estarías aquí para él cuando volviera, ¿o ya lo has olvidado?"_

—No, no lo he olvidado —responde Hyoga para sí—. Y mis sentimientos por ti tampoco han cambiado, Shun —dice entonces, mirando a la hermosa joven que yace desmayada junto a él—. No importa si eres una chica ahora… No me importa, Shun —asegura al rozar con sus dedos las suaves mejillas.

Los mechones esmeralda que se han quedado pegados a ellas a causa del llanto son echados a un lado suavemente mientras Hyoga deposita un beso largo y lleno de sentimiento sobre la frente de Shun.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí un capie más de esta historia. Espero me disculpen por la tardanza y por lo cortito que es pero parece que es así como el fic quiere salir; de a poquito, con capies cortos. A pesar de eso espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todos aquellos que dan click para leer, a los que dejan review y también a los lectores fantasma que leen y aún no se animan a ponerme un review. Para aquellos que leen y se animan a charlar conmigo mediante las reviews les pregunto ¿qué creen que vaya a ocurrir ahora?... Yo tengo mi idea bien clara (¡y sinceramente es algo que me tiene emocionada!) pero siento curiosidad por saber si alguna (o) de ustedes tiene alguna teoría.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anhelos y Destinos**

 **.**

 **III**

 **.**

Shun abre los ojos despacio, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado y desorientado. Hay un fuerte olor a alcohol éter llenando sus fosas nasales y eso hace que busque incorporarse rápido queriendo deshacerse de él.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas. Quédate recostado, por favor —oye decir a la grave voz de Hyoga.

Siente que le retira de la nariz la torunda impregnada con alcohol al tiempo que su mano libre lo sujeta firme pero suavemente contra el colchón para evitar que se levante.

Shun no logra distinguirlo claramente a través de las penumbras que llenan la habitación pero lo siente cerca, tan cerca que puede sentir su aroma mezclándose con el olor remanente del alcohol éter que aún flota en el aire. Y en cuanto lo percibe algo se agita en su pecho, algo entre necesidad y temor. Necesidad por sentirlo aún _más_ cerca, y temor ante el rechazo de Hyoga.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué… hora es? —pregunta, queriendo distraer a su mente y a su corazón de tales sentimientos.

—Estamos en tu habitación —responde Hyoga con calma—. Te desmayaste, pero ya pasó. Pronto te sentirás mejor… Y la hora, creo que no deben ser más de las siete; está a punto de anochecer.

Mientras habla Hyoga va acercándose muy despacio, tan despacio que Shun apenas y logra sentir que el colchón cede ante su peso, pero cuando ve el azul celeste de los ojos del rubio brillando frente a él, aún entre las penumbras que llenan la habitación, Shun siente que el corazón le marcha a mil por hora. Y más todavía cuando la mano de Hyoga acaricia su mejilla sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Hyoga, ¿qué estás…?

—Calma, nene… Por favor, escúchame…

Shun se estremece al oírlo llamarle así y antes de que pueda decir algo, Hyoga se adelanta y añade:

—Perdóname por portarme como un idiota. Perdóname por no tocarte antes y dejarte pensar que estaba rechazándote… No es así, Shun…

Hyoga ha tenido tiempo para pensar. Y lo que va a decir a continuación no es algo que vaya a salir de su boca en un arranque de pasión o producto de la ignorancia o de la no consciencia de la situación.

No. Hyoga está más que consciente de la situación.

Que Shun no es más un chico. Que ahora su cuerpo es el de una mujer. Que él _nunca_ se había planteado estar con ninguna mujer por la simple y sencilla razón de que su corazón, desde _siempre_ , había pertenecido solo a Shun; pero ahora, aunque no tenga ni la remota idea de lo que sea estar con una, Hyoga está seguro de una cosa: que por Shun está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea.

Por eso, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, dice:

—No me importa lo que pasó, Shun…

—¿Qué?

—Eso… Que no me importa.

—Pero, Hyoga… ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? —musita Shun, sintiendo que la esperanza florece en su interior pero no queriendo dejarla a rienda suelta todavía—. _Soy_ una mujer ahora y…

—No me importa —dice el ruso—. Sé que a pesar de este cambio tú sigues siendo ese niño del que me enamoré. Sé que sigues siendo ese hombre dispuesto a dar su vida por mí, Shun, y yo… Shun, yo…

Las palabras se le atoran de repente al mirar esos bellos ojos de esmeralda titilando llenos de esperanza y alegría, y al mirarse en lo más profundo de ellos Hyoga no es capaz de decir nada más porque son su boca y sus manos los que encuentran una mejor forma de _decir_ lo que le resta por decir cuando movido por un impulso poderoso rompe la distancia que lo separa de Shun y besa sus labios con anhelo mientras acuna su rostro entre sus manos con ansias.

Shun se siente renacer en cuanto esas manos y esos labios lo tocan. Y ese temor que antes le había llenado el pecho se evapora completamente cuando, después de minutos enteros, Hyoga abre la boca de repente y deja que su lengua tibia roce la suya entregándole el control del beso.

—Mmmm, sí… —suspira Hyoga en un instante en el que los labios de Shun le dan una tregua muy pequeñita—. Tus besos son… _"como tus besos de antes"_ piensa, pero no lo dice.

El aroma de Shun es suave ahora, mucho más que antes, lo mismo que la piel que ha podido tocar. Y es cálido de un modo _distinto_ también aunque para nada desagradable sino todo lo contrario.

—Te extrañé muchísimo…

Shun solo sonríe al oírlo. Dejándose llevar por el anhelo que siente por Hyoga en su corazón, susurra:

—Yo también te extrañé, mi Cisne.

Vuelven a besarse. Y Shun se siente tan vivo y feliz que solo atina a besarlo más y más y más, de esa manera en la que a Hyoga le gusta que él lo bese, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que ese simple acto de entrega por parte del ruso implica para los dos.

Sin embargo, Shun no tarda en descubrirlo cuando, envueltos en la pasión de los besos, trata de jalar a Hyoga para hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y se da cuenta que no le es tan _fácil_ como antes hacerlo porque el rubio es más grande y más fuerte que él ahora.

Y no es que haya sido diferente cuando Shun tenía un cuerpo masculino, pues aun con eso Hyoga siempre fue más alto y más fuerte físicamente. Lo diferente es que Shun siempre había tenido el control, siempre había sido el _activo_ en la relación, pero ahora que es una chica; una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, Shun se congela al comprender de golpe el impacto tan fuerte que ese hecho tendrá sobre su relación con Hyoga, y más al recordar lo que este solía decirle durante el sexo…

 _"Me gusta que tú seas el activo en nuestra relación"_

 _"Quiero sentirte dentro de mí durante toda la noche, una y otra vez"_

 _"Quiero sentirte como siempre; fuerte, intenso, sensual y dulce"_

 _"Me encanta cómo me lo haces, Shun"_

Recordar esas palabras y, sobretodo, _saber_ que ahora con ese cuerpo femenino Shun será _incapaz_ de complacer a Hyoga del modo en que este está acostumbrado hace que Shun se detenga completamente y se aparte del rubio.

—¿Shun?

Hyoga lo interroga con la mirada. Los ojos azul celeste preguntan _¿Qué pasa?_ mientras lo mira con incertidumbre, y Shun se obliga a sonreír para ocultar de él sus nuevas preocupaciones.

—No pasa nada… Estoy un poco mareado —miente, rozándole suavemente con su dedo pulgar los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besar para tratar de distraerlo.

Pero Hyoga le conoce muy bien y _sabe_ que algo le ocurre mucho más allá de un mareo. Preocupado, lo mira con clara inquietud.

—Estoy bien, en serio… Solo necesito comer algo y descansar un poco —insiste Shun, sabiendo que esa petición hará que se borre de su rostro la preocupación que ve en él.

Y, en efecto, funciona porque al oírlo Hyoga sonríe ampliamente.

—¡Tienes apetito!

Shun asiente y enseguida el rubio se pone en pie y se apresura hacia la mesita de vidrio donde había quedado abandonada la charola de la comida.

—Tenemos suerte; la sopa aún está caliente —dice al volver, sosteniendo la charola con una mano y encendiendo la luz de la mesita de noche con la otra.

Shun recibe la charola, le da las gracias y comienza a comer en silencio mientras el rubio lo mira; atento a que termine hasta con el último trocito de tofu.

Cuando al fin termina, Hyoga retira el cuenco de sopa mientras Shun se mete debajo de las mantas.

Al ver eso Hyoga siente el impulso de pedirle que le deje quedarse a su lado esa noche pero desiste cuando se recuerda a sí mismo que Shun necesita descansar, así que se contiene y solo se inclina sobre él y deja un beso en su mejilla mientras susurra _Buenas noches, Shun. Que descanses_.

—Buenas noches —responde Shun.

—… Hyoga… —lo llama de pronto antes de que el rubio se enderece.

—¿Qué pasa, Shun?

—Yo… es decir, ¿estás seguro?

—¿Seguro?

Shun deja caer la mirada y se muerde los labios con inquietud.

—Es decir, ¿de verdad no te importa que yo…?

—De verdad no me importa, Shun —dice, tomándolo suave por la barbilla para hacer que levante la cara y lo mire a los ojos.

—Pero…

—Shun —lo corta Hyoga con suavidad poniendo sus dedos largos sobre sus labios—, no te atormentes más… Sigues siendo _tú_ ; eso es lo único que me importa.

Entonces, para reforzar sus palabras y tranquilizarlo, Hyoga se acerca y le besa los labios despacio.

—Ahora descansa —susurra— y no te preocupes por nada, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —responde Shun sin mucha convicción.

Hyoga le sonríe.

Se endereza, toma la charola de la comida y camina hacia la puerta.

Antes de salir se vuelve a mirar a Shun, y gracias a la luz del pasillo que se cuela por la puerta abierta, Shun puede ver el guiño que el rubio le da desde la distancia.

Shun le sonríe levemente de vuelta y Hyoga sale cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pero en cuanto se queda solo Shun no duerme. Sus ojos verdes se quedan fijos en el techo mientras su mente es un hervidero de pensamientos inagotables. Los minutos pasan uno tras otro. Piensa en Ikki. Piensa en Hyoga. Piensa en sí mismo.

Y piensa, sobre todo, en las palabras de Dohko.

 _"Songshan es un lugar lleno de Misterios. Y no hay una solución fácil para el misterio que los envuelve ahora… Sin embargo, todo pasa por una razón. Hay anhelos profundos en sus corazones que solo cada uno de ustedes conoce… Y hay, también, un destino ineludible para cada uno. Tal vez lo que les ha pasado es un camino para llegar hasta allí… Y si son capaces de aceptarlo y vivir de acuerdo con eso, entonces es posible que encuentren mucho más que solo la solución que ahora buscan"._

Por más que piensa en esas palabras, Shun no consigue hallarles sentido alguno.

Hay muchos anhelos en su corazón, pero sabe que el más profundo de todos ellos siempre ha sido Hyoga; estar junto a él y amarlo… Él ya tenía eso antes que su cuerpo cambiara, así que ¿cómo podría ese cambio ayudarle ahora? ¡Al contrario! Desde que tiene ese cuerpo femenino solo puede pensar en que Hyoga no va a gustar de él como antes, y sigue pensándolo aun a pesar de que el mismo rubio le ha asegurado que no le importa el cambio.

—Pero ¡¿cómo no va a importarle?!… ¡Si ahora soy una mujer! Y él siempre me deseó como hombre, siempre le gustó mi cuerpo masculino. Ahora ¡¿cómo se supone que vamos a tener sexo como antes si ya ni siquiera tengo pene?!—se pregunta desesperado.

Sus manos pequeñas aprietan las sabanas con rabia y sus ojos se llenan con lágrimas de pura frustración. Molesto, Shun echa las mantas a un lado, se levanta, enciende las luces de un manotazo y camina directamente hacia el espejo.

—Mi anhelo más profundo siempre ha sido Hyoga… Estar con él y amarlo —susurra mientras se saca la ropa de encima con un deje violento—. Y lo tenía… ¡Lo tenía!… —escupe cuando la última prenda cae al suelo y sus lágrimas corren libres por sus mejillas—. Pero ahora… con este cuerpo…

Se mira en el espejo y el reflejo le devuelve la imagen de una desnuda, hermosa y joven mujer.

Ella es él.

Son sus ojos, es su pelo, son sus labios, incluso su nariz; todo está ahí pero salpicado de ese toque suave y delicado propio del género femenino.

Y aún así se mira como si no pudiera reconocerse en el reflejo de esa joven desnuda frente a él. Pero tiene que hacerlo, reconocerse a sí mismo en ella, cuando sus dedos temblorosos recorren su cuerpo desnudo y ve al reflejo imitarlo perfectamente.

En ese momento sus lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos con más ímpetu todavía. Y no dejan de caer cuando roza con sus dedos su vientre plano de piel más blanca que la leche y completamente lampiña. Un sollozo roto y desesperado se le escapa entonces, cuando una de sus manos baja hasta posarse tímidamente sobre el vello púbico, en tanto la otra sube y envuelve casi con miedo el seno izquierdo, que es redondo y lleno y tan firme como suave.

—Hyoga dice que no le importa —lloriquea de pronto (porque al mirarse así todo lo que puede pensar es en el impacto que eso tendrá en su relación con quien ha sido el amor de su vida desde que era solo un niño)—, pero… ¿cómo puede decirlo si no sabe lo que es estar con una mujer en la intimidad?

Sintiéndose derrotado ante tanta incertidumbre Shun se deja caer de rodillas frente al espejo como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, llorando desconsoladamente con el rostro escondido entre las manos.

Pero es en ese preciso momento que la voz del anciano maestro vuelve a resonar con fuerza en las profundidades de su cabeza.

 _"Hay, también, un destino ineludible para cada uno. Tal vez lo que les ha pasado es un camino para llegar hasta allí"_

—Hay… un destino ineludible —susurra—. Un destino… Y un camino para llegar ahí…—repite, alzando el rostro. Sus ojos verdes se encuentran entonces con las esmeraldas cargadas de lágrimas brillantes de su propio reflejo— ¿Eso quiere decir que _esto_ es mi destino? —se pregunta con un deje de desesperación, tocando con sus dedos fríos y temblorosos el reflejo de la joven mujer en la que se ha convertido.

Aterrado niega lentamente con la cabeza sin poder entender _por qué_ le ha pasado eso. Si ese reflejo suyo es realmente _su_ destino o si hay algo más allá que se le está escapando.

Algo en su interior le susurra que _debe_ haber algo más, un por qué que le dé sentido a esta locura, pero ahora mismo se siente tan saturado que no logra vislumbrarlo porque lo único que quiere en este momento es una solución.

 _"Aún puede pasar que Ikki y Shiryu encuentren una solución"_ piensa esperanzado _"Pero ¿qué voy a hacer si no es así? ¿Qué voy a hacer si no puedo volver a ser el hombre que era antes?"_

—Con este cuerpo ¿qué me asegura que no voy a perder a mi Cisne si cuando tengamos sexo él se da cuenta que _en realidad_ no me desea como mujer? ¡No quiero perder a Hyoga por esto! —solloza de pronto, apretando sus manos contra el espejo frío.

 _"Si son capaces de aceptarlo y vivir de acuerdo con eso, entonces es posible que encuentren mucho más que solo la solución que ahora buscan"._

Las palabras del anciano maestro vuelven a su cabeza y esta vez no se apagan, al contrario, no dejan de resonar y Shun las escucha repetirse como si fueran un mantra durante minutos enteros hasta que, de pronto, se encuentra a sí mismo prestándoles verdadera atención y reflexionando profundamente en ellas mientras permanece desplomado frente al espejo.

—Ikki me dijo una vez que sí hay un destino —susurra—, pero los seres humanos somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para cambiar nuestros destinos cualesquiera que sean. Dijo también que debía luchar por ello y no claudicar… Pero ahora mismo no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar esto… —admite, volviendo a mirar a la joven mujer en la que se ha convertido—. Solo me queda aceptarlo, como dice Dohko, y _vivir_ de acuerdo con eso…

Aunque aún brillan llenos de lágrimas, sus ojos verdes se colman de firme determinación cuando Shun se pone de pie.

—Si tengo que vivir de acuerdo con eso… entonces que así sea, pero no voy a perder a Hyoga por esto.

 _"Y si es verdad que no le importa tendrá que demostrármelo ahora mismo"_ piensa con decisión.

Sin volver a mirar su reflejo ni una sola vez, Shun se vuelve y camina de nuevo hacia la cama. Tomando la bata de dormir, envuelve su cuerpo desnudo con ella en su camino hacia la puerta, y luego sale de su habitación con rumbo a los aposentos de Saori.

Si está dispuesto a _vivir_ de acuerdo con lo que le ha ocurrido es hora de aceptar la propuesta de Saori.

* * *

 **Se aceptan reviews! :)**


End file.
